


To Be Human

by always_bias_wrecked



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Idon'tknowifthisisevenanygoodIjustwantedtocontributetotheConnorsmut, IwoulddieforConnortheandoirdsentbycyberlife, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and fluff at the end, android sex, dom!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_bias_wrecked/pseuds/always_bias_wrecked
Summary: Connor would like to try something new and you are more than happy to comply.





	To Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what to say other than the reason i have been MIA is bc of this game. Also needless to say i have fallen in love with Connor, but then again who hasn't. But i thought i'd jump in and add to the limited resource that is DBH Connor fanfiction. i hope it's good? i can't tell anymore, but i hope at least someone likes it.

“Do you trust me?” Connor’s even, full voice comes from in front of you and you blink. Your eyelashes brush irritatingly over the fabric of the blindfold each time you open or close your eyes.

“Yes,” you answer, tensing for a moment when you feel his hand settle gently on the top of your head.

He caresses your hair, bringing his hand around to cup your cheek. You wish you could see him, have anything as an indicator to what he is feeling but he had requested this. He had come to you quite timidly, asking if you would be willing to try something he had found while doing some ‘research’. And you being more than happy to help Connor explore all aspects of his humanity since becoming deviant, including his sexuality, had agreed. So now here you are, kneeling naked and blindfolded on the bedroom floor. 

He drags his thumb over your lower lip and you let your mouth relax, hanging slightly open as he traces the sensitive skin. 

“You have … very nice lips,” he comments, his clothes rustling as he shifts, kneeling in front of you. 

He pushes his thumb past your lips and you can feel the hesitancy in his touch. You immediately seal your lips around the digit, running your tongue over the pad of his finger. A soft sound escapes him as you begin sucking lightly and again you wish you could see him. Wish you knew what he was thinking. 

And then he pulls his thumb from your mouth with a soft pop and there’s a moment of stillness and silence. It makes you feel nervous, suddenly too aware of the sound of your own breathing.

“Do not touch me,” you realize how close he is once he speaks, his face only centimeters from your own. “If you do I will have to restrain you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” you breathe, feeling your heart beat a little bit harder in your chest. 

He closes the distance between you, lips pressing against yours in a slow, careful kiss. You curl your fingers into your palms, pressing your hands to your thighs as the kiss becomes a bit needier. Connor curls one hand around the back of your neck, pulling you closer into him, running his tongue experimentally over your top lip. You part your lips for him, moving against him as his tongue presses to yours. You fight the urge to reach out and touch him as he nips at your lower lip. He lets his own hands freely explore you however, running down your back, over the curve of your waist and hips, over your ribcage, his fingers curling around your breast. 

You gasp as his mouth moves away from yours to cover your neck in hot, open mouthed kisses. Every time his tongue touches your skin it sends a shock through your entire body, making you squirm but he keeps you still with his hands on your hips. He bites down on the juncture between your neck and shoulder making you hiss before he nips and sucks his way back up your neck. His tongue hot and wet as it drags over the sensitive skin. He pauses catching your earlobe between his teeth and tugging, making you shudder.

“A primitive practice,” he notes as he pulls away, tracing the line of hickies he has blooming on your neck with his finger. “But I do see why humans find it appealing.”

He takes your hand, helping you to your feet before guiding you over to the bed. He helps you situate yourself in the center of the bed before he moves over you, just slightly letting his weight press down on you before his lips are back on yours. He uses the thigh between your own to grind against your core and you gasp, curling your fingers into the sheets. 

“Connor,” you whine, arching up into him as his lips curl around one of your nipples. He sucks and licks at the sensitive skin until it has come to a peak, occasionally rubbing his thigh against your core and you are beginning to pant beneath him. Your fingers ache from being curled in the same position for so long but you can’t seem to make them relax. 

“Your dopamine and testosterone levels are increasing. Your body is also beginning to release endorphins,” Connor whispers against your skin, his hand moving down between your legs, running a finger through your folds and you whimper. “You are also already quite wet. Your body is reacting very acutely to my stimuli.” 

“What’s it telling you?” The words come out airy and tight as the hand against your core starts rubbing slow circles against your clit.

He licks his lips before leaning down to press his lips to your ear, his voice low and breath hot as he whispers, “that you want to be fucked.” 

That alone has your insides clenching, combined with his fingers rubbing languid circles against you has you nearly cumming on the spot and a low moan passes your lips. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asks, and you can hear the smirk in his voice which is too level for how frayed you currently feel. 

“Yes, Connor, please,” you beg, your muscles already tense and shaking with anticipation, each roll of his finger pulling the tension in your core tighter, making it difficult to think straight. 

“If you are a good girl,” Connor begins, teasing at your entrance with his middle finger, making you gasp and jerk beneath him. “And keep your hands off me, I will fuck you. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” you nearly wheeze as he slides his middle finger into you and you gasp, tugging at the sheets. He dips his head biting and licking his way down your neck, your chest, stopping to focus on your stomach and making you squirm. He drags the finger agonizingly slowly in and out of you before adding his index finger. You hiss at the stretch, but the discomfort is quickly eased as he begins curling his fingers inside of you. You moan, hips pressing towards his hand as the combination of his fingers inside you and his palm grinding against your clit draw you closer to release. He bites at the skin over your hipbone before sucking at the sensitive skin on the inside of your thigh, making you moan. And then his mouth is on you, too hot and wet and wonderful and you instinctively buck your hips towards him but he keeps you easily pinned to the mattress. 

“A-ah shit, Connor,” you pry your fingers from the sheets, reaching up to grab at the pillows instead. The muscles in your inner thigh have started spasming, the combination of Connor’s fingers curling inside you and his tongue grinding into your clit pull the tension in your body so tight you feel like you might snap. 

And then he sucks on the sensitive bundle of nerves, curling his fingers faster inside of you and you muffle a scream into the back of your hand as the tension in your body finally snaps. Connor pulls his fingers from you, running his hands up and down your thighs as you shake and try to catch your breath beneath him. 

Once you’ve relaxed a bit more he moves away from you. You again hear the rustle of fabric and the sound of cloth and metal landing on the floor. The bed shifts as he crawls back over you, gently removing the blindfold from your face.

“You were a very good girl. You may touch me now,” it takes a moment for your eyes to adjust but as soon as you meet Connor’s warm brown eyes you feel an immediate warmth spread through your chest. 

You place your hand on his cheek and he leans into your touch as you trace your thumb over his eyebrow, his temple where his LED indicator had once been, his cheekbone. His eyebrows raise slightly as he looks down at you, shifting his weigh onto his elbows so he’s closer.

“Are you alright?” His voice is soft, and he smooths your hair back with a light hand. Always so gentle. 

“I’m fine, now come here,” he smiles as you pull him towards you, his mouth finding yours without hesitation. 

You take the time to make up for not being able to touch him earlier, running your hands over his back, through his hair, over his arms. He pulls away from your kiss, pressing his forehead to yours as he begins slowly easing into you. You cling to him, biting hard on your bottom lip until he’s all the way inside you. 

“It’s- I – you,” Connor lets out a shaky sound, closing his eyes for a moment before managing. “You always feel so … good.” 

“You feel good too Connor,” you whisper, biting back a sound as he begins rolling his hips. “So good.” 

He starts slow, working his pace up until each sharp thrust of his hips has you panting. You dig your fingers into his unmarkable skin, biting down on his shoulder and a tight groan passes his lips. Sometimes you wish you could mark him the way he does you, but you don’t really mind. Especially not when he looks at you like he’s admiring a painting he’s extremely proud of. 

“I want … to hear you,” Connor’s voice is strained, his brow slightly furrowed and he leans his forehead against yours. “Don’t hold your voice back.” 

“Connor,” you curl your fingers into the hair at the base of his neck, closing your eyes and letting each moan fall freely from your lips. 

“Yes,” he nearly hisses, tracing the line of your jaw with his thumb. “Beautiful … you are beautiful.”

Low sounds start spilling from Connor’s throat, his fingers gripping at your thighs a bit too tightly, the motion of his hips beginning to lose their rhythm. You press your head back, trying to get more space, just trying to breathe, gasping and panting as that tension in your core twists tighter with each thrust of his hips. 

His mouth crashes back down against yours, messy and chaotic as he swallows up the sounds escaping you. Everything is too much all at once, overwhelming in the best possible way, like you’re drowning but you’re drowning in Connor and you can’t think of anything better than that in this moment. 

“C-Connor I’m-” the words stick in your throat, but he seems to understand, kissing you softly on the corner of the mouth like a form of silent permission. 

You press your head back into the pillows, closing your eyes and crying out Connor’s name as your second release crashes through you. It doesn’t take much longer for Connor to follow, his low moan muffled as he presses his face into the crook of your neck. You both lay there for a moment longer as you try to compose yourselves, just holding one another. He pulls away first, pushing himself upright and placing a tender kiss on your forehead. 

“I will go get you water,” he says before moving off the bed, disappearing through the door way.

You smile, feeling very heavy and relaxed, letting yourself close your eyes for just a moment …

 

The pressure and warmth of a body pressed against you startles you awake, but strong arms wrap around you, holding you still. 

“It’s me,” Connor’s soft words cut through the tension in your body almost instantly and you relax in his grip. He presses his lips gently to the side of your neck, making you shiver. “I did not intend to startle you.” 

“What are you doing Connor? What time is it?” You mumble into your pillow, your head cloudy and disoriented. 

“It is 12:41 AM, and I am cuddling you,” he states matter of fact-ly and you laugh through your nose. “You fell asleep while I was getting you a glass of water and cleaning myself off. I’m assuming you will wait until morning to take a shower?” 

“You’ve assumed correctly,” you roll over in his grip to face him and he pulls you closer, pressing his palms flat against your back.

You sigh, letting your eyes flicker over his face. Ever since you had met Connor after the peaceful uprising you had found him adorable, and in truth more sensitive than most humans you’ve ever met. Even after removing his LED indicator it was clear he was an android, the way he spoke the way he processed, but you had found his lack of understanding of nuances combined with his desire to learn incredibly endearing. One of your fondest memories was when you were still getting to know Connor and he was still getting to know himself, but he had proudly introduced you to Hank saying. “This is my new friend, she is also a human. And she also likes dogs. Hank has a dog.”

“You are still producing high levels of oxytocin. What are you thinking about?” Connor’s voice pulls you back to reality and you blink up at him.

“You.”

“Oh.”

His eyes slightly widen, lips parting softly as if meaning to say more but he looks away. His eyes shift restlessly, landing anywhere but on you and you can’t help but smile. Embarrassed, it’s the only thing you know to call it, the way he reacts to you admitting your feelings for him. It’s sweet.

“Connor,” you coo, sliding your hand up his chest, over his shoulder, up his neck to gently card your fingers through his hair. The touch makes his eyelids flutter for just a moment before he lets his eyes land back on yours. “I love you.” 

An artificial flush colors Connor’s cheeks as he processes your words. He brushes a loose strand of hair from your face before responding. “I love you too.” 

“Are you sure? I can’t tell what kind of oxytocin levels you’re producing,” you tease and his expression twists into a frown.

“I do not produce oxytocin and if I did there would be no method of you measuring those levels without technological aid,” you raise your eyebrows slightly once he’s done speaking and it takes him a moment, but it seems to finally click, his expression softening. “You were making a joke.”

“Yes, I was making a joke,” you can’t help but smile at him, leaning forward to brush your lips against his. 

“Will you stay with me while I sleep?” You ask, curling into his chest as you settle against him, his arms curling around you to hold you close.

“Of course.”


End file.
